


La Maledizione della Prima Luna.

by AleOBrien99



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleOBrien99/pseuds/AleOBrien99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pirati sono soliti viaggiare oltre mare. Ingozzandosi di rum e cantando canzoni tanto per rallegrarsi dalla morte che presto li sopraggiungerà. Ma noi eravamo diversi,credevamo in qualcosa,magari credevamo di arrivare,un giorno,ai confini del mondo. Vagando per acqua inesplorate cercando tesori forzieri maledetti. Mio padre era il grande pirata pazzo Barbossa. Ed io,io ero sua figlia: Alìce Barbossa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I pirati sono soliti viaggiare oltre mare. Ingozzandosi di rum e cantando canzoni tanto per rallegrarsi dalla morte che presto li sopraggiungerà. Ma noi eravamo diversi,credevamo in qualcosa,magari credevamo di arrivare,un giorno,ai confini del mondo. Vagando per acqua inesplorate cercando tesori forzieri maledetti. Mio padre era il grande pirata pazzo Barbossa. Ed io,io ero sua figlia: Alìce Barbossa. Viaggiavamo insieme a un gruppo di scellerati. Mio padre aveva rubato la nave ad un pirata,che mi pare che di cognome facesse Sparrow. Anche lui aveva un figlio,Jack. Ma,sulla nostra nave, quello che mi attirava di più era un giovane mozzo: Così giovane, sui 16 anni e già sul lavoro. La sua storia era abbastanza triste: Suo padre,Bill Turner,era morto in un uragano quando lui aveva 4 anni. Non lo aveva conosciuto molto affondo. Il suo nome era William,ma tutti lo chiamavamo Will.  
Un giorno, le onde cominciavano ad alzarsi, ma notai che non c’era un minimo di vento: non era un uragano. Si trattava di una nave, una nave senza vele. Non facemmo in tempo ad alzare la vela dell’albero che iniziarono ad attaccarci, come se volessero conquistarci. Mio padre ed io riuscimmo a salvarci grazie all’unica scialuppa, mentre la nave era distrutta e di Will nessuna traccia. Solo quando presi il binocolo di mio padre potei vederlo svenuto attaccato ad un pezzo di legno. Così, decisi di tuffarmi ed andare verso di lui per scuoterlo. Fu quando vidi un’altra nave, più elegante, arrivare verso di noi che iniziai a scuoterlo ancora di più, ma niente. Prima che mi vedessero, tornai alla scialuppa a nuoto, dovendo lasciare Will alla nave della marina inglese.

Poco dopo, anche mi padre iniziò a scomparire pian piano, lasciandomi con il figlio del capitano della nave che aveva rubato, Jack Sparrow. Fu in quella mattina specifica, che mi risvegliai sulla sua scialuppa: vagavamo in mare da molto. Jack era un pirata quasi più pazzo di mio padre, possedeva molti denti d’oro, le lunghe trecce marroni gli cadevano sulle spalle, il capo era coperto da un cappello da capitano e anche il suo intero corpo era ricoperto di tatuaggi. Gli era stata rubata la sua amata nave, la Perla Nera, ma del ladro non si seppe mai l’identità. Aveva sempre gli occhi neri come la pece puntati sulla sua amata bussola e quel giorno, approdammo a Port Royal, una cittadina che affaccia sul mare, comandata da un governatore. Consegnai qualche moneta per “parcheggiare” la nostra scialuppa ad un uomo lì vicino, ma io e Jack puntavamo a qualcosa di più grande: una nave della marina. Solo quando attraversai la piattaforma, i miei capelli biondi si scossero all’idea di un vento conosciuto, quello delle vele della nave che avevo visto prima di lasciare Will. Notai che nella piazzetta vi era una cerimonia di un Commodoro britannico che aveva chiesto la mano di una donna, la figlia del governatore. Guardando e riguardando in giro, Jack mise l’occhio su una nave interessante. “Dove credete di andare?!” giunse una guardia vestita con una stretta divisa e in mano un fucile. “Oh, da nessuna parte. Avevo notato quella nave lì!” rispose Jack. “Quella è l’Interception, la nave più veloce del mondo.” Commentò un’altra guardia più gracilina. “Io so di una nave ancora più veloce: la Perla Nera.” Continuò Jack, nominando la sua amata nave. “Non ho mai visto quella nave!” esclamò la guardia più cicciottella. “Io si.” Sussurrò l’altra. Poi si guardarono male a vicenda. “Hai visto una nave con le vele nere…Capitanata da un uomo così malvagio, che anche l’inferno lo ha ripudiato?” chiese quello con l’uniforme più stretta.L’altro scosse la testa, un pò impaurito dal suo racconto. A forza di litigare, i due non si accorsero che eravamo saliti sulla nave e la stavamo analizzando: era ottima per la nostra impresa. Fu in quel momento che vedemmo cadere dall’alto una donna che sembrava non respirare. Ovviamente Jack si precipitò a salvarla, ma qualcosa cambiò quando ella raggiunse il mare, qualcosa che avrebbe sconvolto la vita dei pirati.


	2. Port Royal.

Il caso voleva che quella donna fosse la ragazza alla quale il Commodoro le aveva appena chiesto di sposarla e non appena l’uomo la vide tornare sul porto con un pirata, chiamò a se i suoi uomini che gli misero le manette, mentre mi misi in disparte a guardare la scena. Il Commodoro possedeva il nome di James Norrington e analizzò i tatuaggi di Jack. “Abbiamo avuto un incontro ravvicinato con la Compagnia delle Indie Orientali, non è vero signor Sparrow?” domandò egli, vedendo il tatuaggio con una P disegnata, come un marchio. Jack strinse gli occhi per guardarlo meglio. “Ti conosco? Ti ho già minacciato altre volte?” continuò. L’altro sospirò: “Pirata, in cella!” esclamò. Bene, di nuovo al fresco. Non era sicuramente la prima volta. “Pirata o no mi ha salvata da morte certa.” Commentò Elisabeth Swan, futura moglie del Commodoro. Fu in quel momento che Jack puntò la catena di ferro delle manette al collo della ragazza. “Se non mi liberate, la uccido!” la minacciò. I soldati e il Commodoro non poterono che accettare, egli teneva troppo alla donna nonostante lei non fosse interessata. “I miei effetti prego.” A Jack vennero dati la sua spada e la sua pistola. “Ricordate questo giorno come il giorno in cui avete quasi catturato il capitan Jack Sparrow!” Una volta spinta via Elisabeth, si mise a correre. Mi scappò una risata ed infine mi misi a correre dietro di lui con i soldati che ci sparavano contro, ma sembravano avere una mira pessima. “Tesoro, credo che sia il momento di andare tesoro!” mi disse, correndo via come un pazzo, gesticolando qua e là. Ah, una cosa importante che mi sono dimenticata di dire, io e Jack stavamo insieme.  
***  
Correndo correndo, finimmo nella cittadina di Port Royal e specificatamente nel negozio di un fabbro, l’insegna era firmata Turner. Sembrava non ci fosse nessuno, a parte un asinello, così Jack prese un martello e si tolse le manette. Fu in quel momento che entrò qualcuno e non facemmo in tempo a nasconderci. “Sei quello a cui danno la caccia.” Dedusse subito un ragazzo con un accenno di barba, un codino e sui 30 anni. Solo quando lo vidi più da vicino lo riconobbi. “Will Turner?” Anche lui mi esaminò da testa a piedi. “Alìce Barbossa!” esclamò lui sorridendo ed abbracciandomi. “Vi conoscete?” chiese Jack un pò infastidito. “Si, fin da quando avevo 16 anni. Lui era il mio mozzo!” risposi contenta di rivederlo. Anche Will sembrò contrariato al fato che ero in compagna di un pirata, ed afferrò una delle tante spade che aveva fabbricato. Lo stesso fece Jack e sembrava che i due volessero sfidarsi. Il pirata mi tirò indietro come per scansarmi e iniziò a prendere a sciabolate il ragazzo. Infine, Jack gli lanciò una palla di fieno dopo esser stato disarmato. “Giochi sporco.” Commentò Will. “Pirata.” Esclamò Jack con un sorrisino soddisfatto. Non fece in tempo a scappare, che le guardie arrivarono per portarci in cella. Will non sembrava contento della vita che avevo scelto, ma io amavo il mare e soprattutto amavo Jack.  
***  
Fummo imprigionati in una cella accanto a degli uomini idioti che cercavano di corrompere il cane con le chiavi grazie ad un osso, ma il cane sembrava non cedere. Improvvisamente, si udirono i rumori di cannoni: li riconoscevo, ci ero vissuta tutta la vita. Jack si affacciò per vedere meglio. “E’ la perla.” Notò. La perla Nera e il suo capitano, insieme ai suoi marinai, iniziarono ad attaccare la città, ma non ci pensarono nemmeno una volta a liberarci.

La mattina seguente, non sapendo cosa fosse successo fuori, mi giravo e rigiravo tra la paglia che si trovava lì, quando giunse da noi Will, in fretta e furia. “Sparrow! Tu conosci quella nave, dove è diretta?” domandò poi. Jack non sembrava affatto intenzionato ad aiutarlo. “Come mai vuoi saperlo?” gli chiesi con interesse. “Ha rapito Elisabeth.” Rispose. “Ah,quindi c’è di mezzo una fanciulla. Com’è che ti chiami ragazzo?” “Will Turner.” Continuò. “Diminutivo di William presumo,tu liberaci da qui e io te lo dico.” Allora Will prese una tavola di legno e fece leva per alzare la gabbia, come se le avesse costruite lui. Non fu complicato derubarli di una nave, dato le due guardie stupide. “Allora, in primis, quanto sei disposto a spingerti per questa donna?” gli domandò Jack. “Morirei per lei!” esclamò sicuro l’altro. Jack fece uno sguardo positivo a quella risposta. “Perfetto allora!” commentò. “Bene tesoro, dove credi che possiamo trovare una bella ciurma per la nostra nave?” mi chiese prendendomi per i fianchi con sguardo affascinante e furbo. “Tortuga?” “Tortuga.”


End file.
